The Wrath of The Moon
' ' The Luminous Setting Gekkō Kirameki stood upon the Kuchiki manor awaiting his soon-to-be apprentice. His old disciple, Byakuya Kuchiki in conjunction with his own brother Kurama Kirameki had approached him, and surprisingly they were praising the young, yet egotistical prodigy. His midnight blue gothic attire consisted of a dark blue shirt, pants, shoes, overcoat, and armored gauntlets which rested on his hands. It was seemingly unsightly for a Shinigami of his stature to have dressed so..."humanly" . Oh well, the old farts of the central 46 would just have to get over it. Unless he was wearing his Kidō armor, this was what he was going to wear. "Soooo, how long is it gonna take this Mukei dude to show up?" Misora Kuchiki asked impatiently, he curvaceous figure stood behind Gekkō, next to the ever smirking Yorokobi. "It's only been thirty minutes Misora." He said, almost as though he was becoming impatient with her impatience. As if. Yorokobi had as much patience as a mule had stubbornness. "Don't worry. He'll be here shortly." Gekkō said matter-of-factly. There was no way Mukei was going to miss out on demonstrating his might. In comparison to Yorokobi, the ignorance that Mukei possessed could not be contended. If anyone tried, they would only succeed in augmenting his already egotistical nature, and nobody would want that to happen. Though, if one took into consideration how he was around his own comrades, they can conclude he only showed his ignorant side toward those he really wanted to beat. Thus, the fact that he was late, probably had something to do with his habit of showing off. "I'm here! Bow down before me!" Gekkō cuffed his hands around his mouth in order to further project his voice into the atmosphere. "Where?!" He yelled back. "I think he's somewhere below us." Yorokobi pointed out as he pointed his index finger towards the Kuchiki Dojo, where the young Soul was standing amidst its roof. "Oh, and here I thought he go for something a bit more...eccentric." Misora stated as she scratched her own head in confusion at the boy's mannerisms. "Hey, he kinda reminds me of , you know the guy that thinks he's the strongest Stern Ritter. The loud and nearly psychotic one?" Yorokobi once again stated as he held up his index finger within the air in emphasis. "Yeahhh, let's hope we he isn't like him. I barely escaped from a fight with that runt the last time. Ain't going through that again." Gekkō explained as he dropped down to the rooftop parallel to Mukei. "So, kid. I've heard great things about you. Let's see if they're true." "...." As Mukei chose not to respond to Gekkō's comment, the atmosphere would change in two ways. The firs, was a change in which affected the atmosphere around them. No longer being swift and docile, the very air around Mukei and Gekkō became tumultuous. It's density, making it hard for people to breathe, was a product of their colliding spiritual pressure. However, with the look on Mukei's face, it was clear that the way the air was reacting, was a product of his spiritual energy. You see, being a Dragon, the child possesses the ability to secrete fire. Thus, his spiritual pressure and energy, heat up the area around him, making the air very dense. The second change, was a metaphorical one. Seeing as Gekkō and Mukei both had lackadaisical demeanor, a fight between two lazy beings would be boring. As such, it's a given that they wouldn't show anything less than interesting to those whom watched them confront each other. Thus, the shift in the atmosphere of the fight, was generated from the unspoken agreement to throw away their lackadaisical personalities. "In manga, they say the first person to move always loses. Do you believe that to be true? Wouldn't it make more sense if the first person to move always won?" Made sense to Gekkō. "The first one on the offensive obviously had the advantage. However, the one who conserves the most energy while the other recklessly throws it around everywhere isn't in a bad position either. It's sorta a grasshopper-ant kinda deal." Gekkō explained as he stood from his crouched position. He lifted his hands in a smooth, seemingly unnatural way until they took place before him. Suddenly, a burst of lightning flashed before him, illuminating his already seemingly unearthly appearance. "I've made the "first move". So, do I win or lose?" Category:Roleplay Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Epzilon